Hetalia New Nations: Prologue
by ShadowTheKitsune
Summary: (Read the ending the for summary of the story and extra details)


Petals dyed several hues of magenta and different shades of purplish pink drifted through air, gradually descending to the ground. Solely by herself was a small figure seated within the grass under the trees. She possessed long, dark chocolate hair and she wore a plain, short, white dress. Her eyes shimmered a sort of deep amber brown, but only with the reflection of sunlight. This was the personification of Junia, a small island country, located south east of the Ryukyu Islands of Japan, and in the Philippine Sea. She is one of the many others who have recently appeared in the world. New nations have been forming, developing, and so have their personifications. Embrace yourself Earth, this is the era of the new nations.

~~~ Sometime, somewhere ~~~

"So like I was saying before," began a young Korean teen with short brown hair, "anime originated in-" the Korean's mouth was covered up by the hand of the Japanese man who stood beside him. They were the personifications of Korea and Japan. Japan was dressed in his usual white military uniform, and Korea was dressed in his white and navy blue hanbok. The two of them had heard about a mysterious girl that appeared near their homes, so they decided to go check it out.

"Please be quiet… I think I see something." Said Japan. They wandered through the beautiful trees from which the magenta dyed petals fell. Korea caught one of the petals in his hand and stared at it for a second admiring it's amazing natural color. Finally, they found a small young girl about the age of four. It was Junia, who was still sitting quietly in the grass watching the petals slowly fall from the trees. Her dark amber brown orbs veered over to look at Japan and Korea, who were watching from a short distance. She was at first a little frightened. Being that she just appeared in the world recently, she didn't know anyone and was shy.

"Nē. Sore wa daijōbuda. (Hey. It's okay.)" Said Japan, noticing that the girl was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "How do ya know that she speaks Japanese? What if she can speak Korean? Annyeong! (Hi!)" shouted Korea. "Not so loud Korea-san! You are going to scare her…" warned Japan. "A-annyeonghaseyo… (H-hello…) Kon'nichiwa… (Hello…)" said Junia quietly. "Ah. See? She knows both of our languages." Said Japan. Korea studied Junia for a moment. "Though, I don't think she can speak English yet, can she?" asked Korea. "I don't believe so. But, with knowledge like this at her age, she must be another nation, like us." Japan replied.

Korea picked up the small personified nation. "What is your name?" he asked in Korean. "J-Junia" the little girl responded. "Aww, isn't she adorable Japan? She could totally be my little sister!"

"She is indeed cute… But I don't know about being your sister… W-what if she's my sister?" Japan asked. Korea looked back at Junia, examining her again. "You think? I think she looks more like me, da-ze!" Japan sighed. "I guess she does look a little bit more like you but…" Korea spun around happily with Junia in his arms. "Right! Then I claim this little nation as mine! Uri nara mansae!" Japan sweat dropped as he watched Korea frolic around with little Junia still in his arms. He wondered if this was a good decision. If not though, he could always try to take Junia away from him.

Later that day, Korea took Junia home to his house. "So this is my house. I'll allow you to make yourself comfortable, da-ze." He said to Junia in Korean. "Ah, but first." Korea rushed around his house and into one of the rooms with Junia tagged close behind him. He dug through the closet and brought out a small hanbok. The top half was colored green and the bottom half was colored a hot magenta. The ends of the sleeves were tipped the same shade of magenta and the end of the bottom was green and decorated with cute little flowers. The hanbok was perfect for her and complimented her sweet brown hair and eyes.

For years Korea raised Junia. Japan would occasionally come over to help take care of her, and Korea would invite America over to help her with learning English. Things were going wonderful until of course, Junia decided to claim her independence at a young at, but she still loved her brother and everything he did for her. Junia looked a picture of herself, Korea, and Japan. It was taken in Japan at one of the Bon Festivals. She smiled at the memory. She peered over and stared up at the light blue sky through her window.

She flung the front door open and ran out of her house and into the open. The air was clean and the sun was shining. The people of her country seemed just as lively as she. Junia always seemed calm and cheerful. But she secretly faced a lot of personal problems. Everything seemed fine within the country but the truth was that the country was struggling because it broke away from Korea pretty young. She ran down to the shore which was located close to her house. She'd always like to go down to the ocean and stand on the rocks. The soothing sound of the ocean waves were always so calming. She was dressed in her usually outfit, which was a lavender purple, three quarter sleeved blouse, and boots under her dark grey pants. Today she was supposed to catch a plane to the USA for a World Conference. She looked out upon the crystalline royal blue and sighed. "I think… something interesting is about to happen…"

~~~~~ About the Fan fiction ~~~~~

This is my fanfiction story "Hetalia New Nations" It will be based upon an OC of mine as well featuring the OCs of my fellow comrades and friends. Most the story line will be from my own ideas, my friends will assist in suggesting ideas, helping to developing the story line, or helping me to understand their characters better. "Hetalia" is NOT mine, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. This is simply my fan-fictional story for me to write for fun. While most of it will appear as a story, some of it will just be random scenes in the lives of the main characters. The main characters will be OCs of my friends, like I explained before. These include: Emilan (IsabellaHolmes), Junia (Mine), Juliland, Yeveltia, Lox, North Dezerea (My second OC), South Dezerea, and probably more to come. She goes to the World Conference in America and meets up with these characters. All of these characters are female and they soon become close friends, they form an alliance called "The Eclipse of the Atlas." They plan out meetings so they can talk over problems, as well as plan to take over the world. But being the way they are, most of their meetings are spent screwing around and accomplishing almost nothing.

I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you!

~ShadowTheKitsune


End file.
